


Joined Hands and Secret Kisses

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: At some point, they went from friends to girlfriends, and both were happy with that secret knowledge.





	Joined Hands and Secret Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly fluff for my lovely girls. Hope you enjoy!

There was a secret feeling between Umi and Kotori.

It wasn’t the friendship they shared since they were children. It was there too, of course, and no one could ever question that. However, it was as if, as they became closer, a second feeling began to bloom alongside the friendship; first, too small and shy to be noticed, but harder to ignore as the years went by.

Each gesture and word made it stronger. Each shared laugh, each subtle movement of the hands to put the hair behind the ear, each unexpected eye contact, went from something natural to a reason to make hearts beat faster.

Their first kiss was on their first year of high school, in Kotori’s room. They were already in their pajamas, sitting side by side on the bed, a little after getting out from the bath. It wasn’t the fist time they slept in the same room, and there wasn’t any reason for that night to be different from the others… However, in a moment, their eyes met, and maybe it was the proximity, or maybe the smell of soap and shampoo, still floating in the air…

It was impossible to know who acted first.

It was a slightly clumsy touch, too fast, too shy, which ended too abruptly thanks to the surprise they felt when realization came through.

They could have ended it all there, but it didn’t happen. Secret kisses when no one was looking, a different touch when they held each other’s hand, gazes with more meaning then those of two friends, words whispered so low that could be mistaken with the sound of a gentle breeze.

At some point, they went from friends to girlfriends, and both were happy with that secret knowledge.

“Umi, what do you think of these?”

Umi, who was concentrated on writing the lyrics for their next song, looked up, to the sketches Kotori showed her. She bent a little, so she could have a closer look, and after a few moments, she smiled.

“They look beautiful,” she said. “Not only that… I think they’ll fit the song perfectly.”

Kotori showed her a happy and proud smile.

“Umi’s lyrics gave me the ideas I needed, so thank you!” She said. “It seems we really are the best pair. Don’t you agree?”

Umi let out a small laugh. “Of course we are.”

Kotori’s smile got wider. She approached Umi, until she was sitting beside her.

“How is it going?” She asked, looking at Umi’s notebook, filled with small annotations and corrections.

“I’m just adjusting a few parts. Then I’ll write this out, and it should be ready to give to Maki.”

“I’ll get the bed ready then,” Kotori looked at Umi through the corner of her eyes. “You’re spending the night, right?”

Umi felt her face heat up a little.

“Sure.”

Kotori got up, and Umi found a little difficult to concentrate again on the lyrics. She tried not to think too much about Kotori, which was almost impossible with her so close, humming in a low voice, her smell in every single corner of that small room. She almost gave up, but such thing wasn’t like her at all. With a little effort, she managed to finish her work in the next few minutes. Kotori, who was waiting while sitting on the bed, looked at her.

“May I read it?” she asked, curious.

Umi gave her the notebook, and soon she started reading the new lyrics. Actually, Kotori had already read most of what she had written earlier, when they were still coming up with ideas together, but Umi still felt a little nervous as the seconds passed in silence. However, Kotori’s face got brighter when she finished.

“As I thought, it’s really sweet!” She said. “You said you couldn’t write love songs, but they’re always your best ones.”

Umi felt happy by hearing those words. To hear that from Kotori meant the world to her.

“And whose fault do you think it is?” She asked.

“All mine!”

Kotori laughed in a slightly devilish way as she gave the notebook back to Umi.

“And you sound proud of that…” Said Umi, in an amused tone.

“I am! Because Umi loves me too much.”

She left the bed going to where Umi was, embracing her neck, giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

“So, now your attention is all mine, right?” She asked.

As an answer, Umi kissed her again. Even if it hasn’t been said out loud, both knew they were expecting that moment. They spent the whole day together at school, but being alone in a closed room felt completely different.

Soon, they laid together on the bed, embraced, legs entwined in a comfortable position, and talked while exchanging caresses and soft kisses. Time passed like that, as they, little by little, began to feel the  warm and comfortable  sleepiness take them.

“Umi…”

Kotori’s voice caught Umi’s attention, making her open her eyes, feeling a little drowsy.

“Uhm?”

“I want to be with you forever.”

That phrase made her heart jump. Her half-closed eyes widened, and she stared at Kotori.

“I…” She seemed to have forgotten how to speak. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Umi wanted to answer, to say that she felt the same, but Kotori’s worried expression stopped her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

Kotori hesitated a bit.

“Do you think we will ever be able to… Be together?” She asked in a low tone. “I mean… Not in secret. More like… as a family.”

Umi kept silent for a while. She had thought about that before, but never mentioned it to Kotori. She knew their relationship wasn’t something everyone would accept or even understand, and even though she was willing to try, she also wasn’t sure Kotori would think the same way.

“Do you want the others to know?” She asked.

“I… Don’t know. I just want to be with you, and I don’t want to keep hiding it. I don’t want to feel like this is something wrong. I just…”

She stopped talking. Umi gently touched her face, brushing her hair away from her face.

“I understand.”

Kotori looked at her, and Umi smiled in a reassuring manner.

“We can start by telling our friends,” she said.

“You… Would you do it?”

She confirmed with a small nod, and Kotori let out a relieved sigh. Without saying anything else, she got closer to Umi, burying her face on her chest. Umi embraced her, gently caressing Kotori’s hair with her fingers.

They stayed close until both had fallen asleep.

 

~*~

 

“What?”

Honoka looked at them in complete disbelief. Umi and Kotori held each other’s hand with a little more strength, fearing the rejection from their best friend.

However, Honoka’s thoughts were on something else.

“You two have been together for a whole year?” She repeated. “And you didn’t tell me anything?”

She had an angry and dejected expression on her face. Kotori and Umi looked at each other, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

“Why are the two of you always hiding things from me?” Proceeded Honoka, shaking her fists in the air with a scowl. “We’re best friends, aren’t we? So why do you keep leaving me out of important stuff like this?

“Honoka, we—”

Umi tried to explain the situation, but Honoka crossed her arms and looked away, pouting. Once again, they looked at each other.

“ _What should we do?”_ Asked Umi with a brief gesture.

Kotori thought for a few seconds, and then gave a brief smile.

“Honoka…” She said with her sweetest tone. “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you before, but we were worried.”

Honoka grumbled in response. Kotori proceeded:

“So, to compensate, we’ll buy you your favorite bread for a whole week. What do you say?”

That seemed to caught Honoka’s attention. She looked at them through the corner of her eyes, as if considering the idea.

“Two breads a day,” she said in a serious tone. “One from each of you.”

“You’ll get fat,” said Umi.

“I can’t hear you.”

Kotori let out a small laugh.

“It’s fine by me,” she said, and then looked at Umi.

With a brief sight, Umi agreed with her head.

“Alright…”

“Yay!”

And, with that, Honoka’s serious expression was gone. She looked at them with a big, curious and goofy smile on her face.

“Now, tell me, tell me!” She said. “How did it happen? I wanna know!”

Umi and Kotori laughed at Honoka’s sudden interest. But not only that: until that moment, they didn’t know how their friends would react if they told them the truth. Silently, they feared the worst.

But now, after talking with Honoka, it was like a new possibility appeared before them: acceptance, love, happiness.

Maybe nothing would change, after all.

“Well…” Began Kotori, entwining her fingers to Umi’s. “I guess It all began with a kiss.”


End file.
